A Boy and A Fox
by ShikiTeito
Summary: "Aku benci festival," "sejak awal aku tak berniat untuk memberikannya padamu," "Sa-sasuke?" Sho-ai, SasuNaru R&R please?


Disclaim… Naruto by bang kishi, KoDo by Acute girl-san

Rate… T

Warning… sho-ai, BL, dnt like dnt read…

_Turn on Rainy~Ai ni shirabe~ Togainu no chi_ (jika punya)

_Suatu hari, tinggalah seorang bocah. Bocah tersebut sangat kaya, tetapi dia sama sekali tak memiliki teman. Di waktu yang sama, tinggalah seekor rubah yang juga sendiri. Suatu hari mereka bertemu. Rubah tersebut sepertinya sangat menyukai bel yang selalu dibawa sang bocah. _

_Rubah tersebut menginginkan bell trsebut. Sang bocah yang bingung lalu mengatakan… 'baiklah… aku akan memberikan bel ini saat festival kembang api yang diadakan lusa.' Ujar sang bocah. Sang rubah mengangguk senang, ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya menonton festival. _

_Saat festival kembang api, sang rubah menunggu sang bocah. Tapi sang bocah sama sekali tak datang, ditunggunya lama sekali hingga kembang api menyala. Sang rubah terpesona dengan kecantikan kembang api saat itu, dan saat itu juga dia menangis. Dia sangat sedih, 'aku sendiri lagi…' isaknya._

_Teman pertamanya telah mengikari janji yang dia buat. Sang rubah sangat dendam, dan sang bocah tidak pernah menemui sang rubah lagi. Hingga suatu hari mereka bertemu kembali. Sang bocah dan rubah kini beranjak dewasa. Sang rubah yang kelaparan memasuki sebuah rumah besar untuk mencuri makanan. _

_Sayangnya, sang rubah ketahuan dan ditangkap oleh para penjaga. Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah keluarlah pemuda tampan, pertama kali sang rubah melihat pemuda tersebut. Sang rubah tau, dialah bocah yang berjanji akan memberikan bel tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan penjaga-penjaga tersebut yang akan memukul sang rubah. _

_Dengan pertolongan sang pemuda, sang rubah tidak jadi dibunuh, akan tetapi dimasukkan kesebuah ruangan untuk mengurungnya. Sang rubah diseret para penjaga kepenjara yang berada di rumah tersebut. _

_Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya, diam-diam masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dia memberikan sebuah pedang kecil dan kunci pintu ruangan tersebut. 'Pergilah… dan jangan kembali lagi' ujar sang pemuda. Sang rubah melihat sang pemuda, 'apa kau masih mengingatku?' ujarnya kepada sang pemuda. _

_Sang pemuda hanya diam, tetapi tidak dengan sang rubah. Dia berteriak karena sangat sedih, 'kau bilang kau akan memberikan bell tersebut… tapi kenapa kau tak datang ke festival?' ujar sang rubah menangis. Tetapi sang pemuda sama sekali tak menunjukkan akan membuka mulutnya. _

_Maka sang pemuda berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum benar-benar keluar sang pemuda berkata 'sejak awal aku tak pernah mengenal seekor rubah sepertimu,' ujarnya. 'Kau pembohong!' teriak sang rubah. _

_Pemuda merasa kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang rubah, 'diamlah dan pergi dari sini!' teriaknya kepada sang rubah dan keluar dari tempat tersebut. _

_Sang rubah yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut menangis. Pemuda bell sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Sang rubah sama sekali tak tahu mengapa tapi dia sangat sedih dan menangis dan lupa untuk kabur._

_Esoknya sang pemuda pergi untuk melihat apakah sang rubah sudah pergi atau belum. Tapi saat dilihatnya ternyata sang rubah masih ada di sana. dia lalu masuk kedalam dan berbisik pada sang rubah, 'kenapa kau masih disini? Aku kan sudah memberimu pisau dan kunci kenapa kau tak segera pergi?'_

'_Bell-nya' ujar sang rubah yang masih tertidur dilantai. Sang pemuda menatap tajam sang rubah, 'itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu, aku sudah tak punya benda itu lagi!' teriaknya. _

_Sang rubah bangkit ari tidurnya dan duduk dilantai, 'festival kembang api… katamu, jika kita pergi kesana kau akan memberikan bell itu… aku sudah menunggumu sepanjang waktu.' Ujar sang rubah. _

'_Aku berbohong, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk kesana karena aku membenci festival kembang api.' Ujar sang pemuda membuat sang rubah shock. 'Aku benci festival,' ujar sang pemuda lagi menambah shock sang rubah. Tiba-tiba saja sang pemuda oleng dan jatuh terduduk menjatuhkan pisau yang dibawanya. _

_Sang rubah yang kaget mengambil pisau tersebut, tiba-tiba para penjaga yang mendengar ada keributan segera berlari menuju tempat sang rubah dan pemuda. 'Apa yang terjadi, kau…' ujar seorang penjaga yang langsung mencengkram lengan sang rubah. _

_Para penjaga slah paham dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka pemuda tersebut berinisiatif menjelaskan. Tapi, sepertinya penjaga-penjaga tersebut sudah sangat salah paham. Sang pemuda mengacungkan pisaunya kelehernya dan mencengkram yukatanya dibagian dada. _

'_Lepaskan dia!' ujar sang pemuda. Para penjaga langsung melepaskan sang rubah. Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sang pemuda menarik lengan sang rubah dan berlari keluar. Mereka berlari tak tentu arah, hingga kesebuah bukit dan istirahat ditempat tersebut. _

_Sang pemuda yang kelelahan berbaring di padang rumput menatap keindahan langit malam itu. Sang pemuda memberikan bell yang diinginkan oleh sang rubah, dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Tanpa terasa festival kembang api tahun ini telah berakhir dan kembang api pertanda berakhirnya festival pun terlihat bersinar di langit malam, tangan sang pemuda yang menggenggam tangan sang rubah terlepas. _

_Sang rubah yang merasa aneh, melihat kearah sang pemuda. Sang pemuda yang sedari berbaring telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Terlihat dari senyumnya, dan wajahnya yang kian lama kian memucat. Sang rubah yang sangat sedih memanggil nama sang pemuda. _

'_Sa- Sasuke?' ujarnya. Tangisnya pecah saat sang pemuda tak merespon panggilannya. Itulah kali pertama sang rubah memanggil sang pemuda dan juga kali terakhir dia memanggil sang pemuda._

~0o0~

"Papa… sang pemuda memangnya kenapa?" tanya seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang dan memiliki tiga garis halus disetiap pipinya.

Orang yang dipanggil papa oleh sang bocah tersenyum, membuat wajah manis sang pria bertambah manis. "Beberapa saat setelah sang pemuda meninggal, sang rubah baru mengetahui bahwa sang pemuda memiliki penyakit jantung sejak kecil," ujarnya.

Bocah cilik itu tampaknya tak mengerti, "apa segitu sakitnya sampai dia meninggal?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

Pria tersebut memejamkan matanya, "iya, sangat sakit… setiap aku mengingatnya air mata selalu menetes," jawab sang pria.

"Jadi, papa selalu menangis setiap mengingat sang pemuda?" tanya sang bocah.

Sang pria hanya tertawa, "ahahaha… yah begitulah, nah… sudah saatnya kau tidur. Papa akan keluar dan mematikan lampunya, oyasumi, mimpi indah…" ujarnya.

Sang bocah mengusap matanya yang sudah leleah, "oyasumi Papa, mimpi indah…"

Sang pria menutup pelan pintu kamar sang bocah agar tak membangunkan sang bocah, pria tersebut tersenyum. "Sasuke… aku sangat merindukanmu…" ujarnya meneteskan air matanya. Dia memegang erat buku yang tadi dibacakannya untuk sang anak, _A boy and a fox_.

~Tamat~

Mina : maapkan saia yang membuat fic singkat nan gaje ini… jika kalian bisa menebak, sang rubah adalah Naruto, sang pemuda adalah Sasuke. Pria yang menceritakan cerita diatas ke sang anak adalah Naruto sendiri, dan anak tersebut adalah anaknya bersama wanita yang entah siapa.

Tapi yang pasti semoga kalian menikmatinya, jujur… ini sama sekali tidak ada pairnya, tapi masih sedikit SasuNaru. Review Please….


End file.
